


Satén

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro pestañeó estupefacto y vio con claridad al hombre haciéndole una sencilla seña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satén

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : Zoro pestañeó estupefacto y vio con claridad al hombre haciéndole una sencilla seña.  
>  **Clasificación** : R.  
>  **Notas** : SunaRen, qué será de ti XD  
>  **Actualización** : 03 de septiembre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **#17 Satén.** **  
>  ** **[Mihawk & Zoro; BL; 288 palabras]**   
> 

Perderse en los laberínticos pasillos era su pan de cada día, pero desde esa noche en particular era otra la razón por la que solía merodear como un fantasma. Había notado el comportamiento extraño apenas arribó al lugar. El eco solía ser tan apabullante que era imposible no oír los gritos y exclamaciones, sobre todo en las noches de calma; tampoco pensaba golpear la puerta y exigirles un poco de decoro, allá ellos con sus asuntos, pero debía admitir que le sorprendió descubrir ese secreto a voces.

La primera vez que ocurrió, se quedó tieso en la puerta tratando de procesar lo que era evidente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, oyéndolos gemir, pero el suficiente para que Perona saliera por la puerta encontrándoselo en su camino.

—¿Qué quieres? —increpó, insolente como siempre. Zoro la miró de arriba abajo, ella no parecía incómoda por estar desnuda. Se marchó y así Zoro pudo ver el interior del cuarto.

Mihawk estaba sentado en la cama, tapado con unas sábanas de satén negro hasta la cintura. _Desnudo_. Zoro pestañeó estupefacto y vio con claridad al hombre haciéndole una sencilla seña. Con el dedo le estaba pidiendo que se acercara. Lo llamaba sin descaro. Arqueó una ceja y miró hacia atrás, consternado, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no… esa seña en efecto era para él.

¿Esa era la parte de hacerse hombre? Si eso era parte del entrenamiento, si eso lo ayudaría a convertirse en el mejor espadachín, no debía dudar tanto. Alzó los hombros con despreocupación y dio un paso adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esa madrugada le tocó a Perona sufrir lo que el _mugiwara_ debía padecer cada noche.

Así comenzó un nuevo ritual, que pronto fue compartido.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
